How it Should Have Been: Harry Turns Nine
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: How Harry's life should have been if Lily and James hadn't died. It's Harry's ninth birthday, mischief and mayhem will ensue. Spanking fic.


**Hey E/everyone. This was the first even Fanfic I wrote, it's been edited slightly, and grammatically sorted but it's still its original content. I'm planning to do a whole heap of one-shots for this storyline and this is just the first. Anyway this is How it Should Have Been: Harry Turns Nine. I hope you like it and please drop a review. If you'd like to see something specific in this world let me know and I'll write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

**Summary: How Harry's life should have been if Lily and James hadn't died. It's Harry's ninth birthday, mischief and mayhem will ensue. Spanking fic.**

**Warning: This story contains spanking of minors and it is the focus. Don't like, don't read. **

~o~

Harry woke up to a very small little girl bouncing on him.

"Happy Burfdaaay Hawry," came the high pitched voice of Harry's 4 year old little sister Emily.

It was Harry's 9th birthday and of course little Emmy wouldn't want to miss out on waking her big brother up. Harry smiled at her, he was looking forward to today; Ron and his family were coming – Molly being Harry's godmother – Uncle Remy, Uncle Sev, Uncle Siri, Aunt Minnie, Uncle Albus, Hermione – without her parents, Hagrid and Neville and his family. Hermione was defiantly a witch even if her parents were muggles, Albus had even tested her blood, the results proved that yes she was a witch, a purely brilliant witch so her attendance at the party was permitted. Harry went to the same primary school as her, Lily insisted on sending her kids to muggle Primary school so they could operate in both worlds. Despite Hermione knowing nearly everything she and Harry got along very well, Ron had slowly come around to liking her and she got on well with Percy and Bill, though Charlie was a million times cooler in Harry's mind.

Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur had seven kids; Ginny the youngest and only girl being a year younger than Harry and Ron, Ron the same age as Harry, the twins Fred and George were about to start Hogwarts come the summer being two years older than Harry, Percy about to start his 3rd year at Hogwarts being 2 years older again, Charlie was about to start his 6th year at Hogwarts being 3 years older than Percy, and finally Bill who had had finished school having been head boy and soon to start work at Gringotts being two years older than Charlie.

Harry smiled at his little sister. "Good morning Emmy," Harry said sighing getting up and picking up his baby sister and carried her downstairs. "Morning Mum, Morning Dad when's…"Harry began but was cut off by two loud cracks and he and Emmy found themselves upside down. Remus and Sirius had just apparated about two feet in front of the young pair.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry shouted accusingly as Sirius was the one with his wand out, Emmy just giggled.

Sirius grinned. "Why hello there young Pronglett and little Maraudess you know Prongs I think little Emmy might just be more mischievous than us," Sirius said making Emmy float closer to him peering at her as she giggled.

Remus scowled. "Padfoot unhand my young god daughter before I am forced to hex you," Remus said sternly glaring at Sirius and whipping out his own wand

Sirius grinned. "Aw Moony she's not made of glass."

Lily came out from the kitchen and scowled as Sirius. Sirius quickly righted Emmy and put her on her feet.

Emmy ran to Remus arms raised to be picked up.

Lily cleared her throat and Harry found himself back on his feet. "That's better Sirius if they or anyone else find's themselves upside down by your wand then I will hex you myself," Lily said.

Remus laughed.

"That goes for you to Remus if anyone is upside down I will be blaming you three Marauders, Molly keeps her brood under control and Sev wouldn't dare. Only you, James and Sirius seem to find it fun to turn people upside down and Remus I will blame you entirely if my little Emmy is upside down as she is your Goddaughter it's up to you to protect her," Lily said

Remus looked nervously at a grinning Sirius and held Emmy tight to his chest.

James came in and laughed placing his hands on Harry's shoulder. "Are your Uncle's in trouble with your Mother already? Oh dear, well come on quickly before she rounds on me. Into the kitchen with you, we have your breakfast ready," James said leading his son into the kitchen.

Harry's eyes lit up seeing the spread on the table in front of him. There were all his favourite breakfast foods, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and sausages. "Wow thanks Dad," Harry said looking up at his Dad.

James laughed. "Harry, please remember with who you are talking to. I most certainly do not cook and if I tried, not only would your Mother be chasing me around with the cooking spoon the house would likely be on fire and the food would all look very similar… a collection of large black blobs," James said.

Harry laughed. "I'll thank Mum when she's finished scaring Uncle Padfoot and Moony then," Harry said grinning.

James laughed. "You'll be an old man before that happens son, now come on eat your breakfast the Weasley's will be here soon and you don't want the twins to see you in your PJ's do you? The twins would never let you live it down… and Severus will be here as well." James kept his opinion of the Hogwarts Potions Master to himself for Lily and Harry's sake; also for the fun it was to see the look on old Snivellus' face when his little Emmy just climbed onto his lap, as much as he wished he could teach the little imp to hex him already. He had changed a lot and Lily would hex him into next month if he said anything, Sirius had a much harder time at it and would rant about it when out of earshot of Lily. Remus and Snape got on well, as far as they could tell and much to their annoyance, but Sirius knew far better than to fill his Godson's head with what he wanted to in fear of Lily's wrath. Grudgingly James and Sirius had to admit Snape was not as bad as he had been in school and they had been cruel.

Harry tucked into his breakfast just as Lily, Sirius and Remus carrying Emmy came into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mum this is great," Harry said smiling.

Lily smiled at her eldest son. "Oh it's ok Harry hun, it was no problem. It is your birthday. Yes Sirius you can join your Godson, Emmy Remus you two as well," Lily said taking a seat herself.

Sirius grinned and sat down next to Harry and helped himself to some of the pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon. Remus sat down with Emmy and they all tucked in.

"Molly's bringing the kids along in about an hour Sev is coming at the same time, then Albus and Minnie will arrive at 11 with Hermione then the rest of your friends will arrive at 12 Ron, Ginny and Hermione can stay over if you wish and maybe the twins but the rules will apply even on your birthday," Lily said.

James nodded with his wife fixing his Son and Daughter with a stern look. Harry and Emmy nodded quickly. Emmy, although only four, was still subject to spankings. Despite her age, she seemed to get in more trouble than even Fred and George, so had already had a large experience with spanking – even Sirius had spanked the little imp when he had rescued her from the roof of his house when she'd got up there somehow and was trying to fly. She was a right little trouble maker in everyone's mind.

Harry got in trouble often enough but he was mostly well behaved. He got in the most trouble with Ron and Hermione. The twins joined them frequently and Ginny was becoming a regular member of the terrible three, making it a quartet. Sometimes even little Emmy tagged along and of course Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were always in big trouble when Emmy was involved since she was the baby of the very extended family.

Harry grinned and helped his Mum tidy up from breakfast while Remus took Emmy out to play on her little toy broomstick.

Lily shook her head. "Your Uncle Sirius is going to be the death of me. Why on earth he thought a child's Firebolt would be an appropriate gift for her I do not know. With her mischievous streak who knows what trouble she'll get into. I swear she could give Fred and George a run for their money, maybe even your father and the Marauders," Lily said to her son.

Harry laughed. "Uncle Sirius would be most upset if he heard that. His and Dad's status at Hogwarts is legend and he's already worried about Gred and Forge stealing his reputation," Harry said.

It was Lily's turn to laugh next. "Once you Hermione and Ron get to school you'll leave their reputation and legend in tatters. You already know everything the marauders knew about that school, Sirius can't keep anything from you," Lily said.

Harry smiled at his mother her emerald green eyes matching his exactly, the only difference between him and his father.

"Go on Harry go get changed Ron will be here soon and you want to be out of your PJ's and ready to open presents once everyone gets here," Lily said affectionately.

Harry ran upstairs and got into a warm shower a finger running over the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, the only thing that remained proof of what Lord Voldemort had once been capable off.

Harry dressed in some smart robes, not exactly dress robes but still smart ones and walked down stairs just in time to see the first of the nine Weasley's come out of the fire place. Arthur was the first through smiling at Harry, followed by Bill and his dragon fang earring and long hair, then Charlie smirking and looking expectant as Percy came though scowling at his brother, next came the twins each with identical looks of mischief, then Harry's best friend Ron, and then a scowling annoyed Ginny accompanied by her Mother Molly.

"Mum I am old enough to floo by myself it's not hard," Ginny said shaking off her Mum and glancing Harry turning bright red.

Molly scowled at her youngest and gave her a look as if to say you are pushing it.

"Happy birthday Harry mate," Ron said brushing the soot off his robes and grinning.

Emmy ran to hug the twins, Harry and Ron now joined with Ginny all looked at each other and shared a knowing look. Molly and Arthur dealt with misbehaviour the same way Lily and James did and since members of each family spent so much time with each other practically every adult in the room had permission to spank them if need be, even Bill and Charlie since they often looked after the collective youth when Molly, Arthur, Lily and James had business to attend and no-one else was available. So Ginny, Harry and Ron knew what would happen should the twins involve young Emmy in their plans for mischief today. They always had plans and most of the time it was harmless pranks which were let go but when Emmy was involved things got a little more serious.

"Happy Birthday Harry Dear, you look wonderful I've put your presents from us in with the other presents I do hope you like them… Fred, George! You two best behave yourself or else," Molly said.

Every child and adult in knew what that meant and all eight children's faces paled – even Bill's. According to his Mum; he still lived at home, so he would still be turned over a parental knee be that Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Minerva… or Albus should the need arise.

"Yes Mum," the twins said together looking more hesitantly at Emmy now.

Harry motioned towards his room to Ginny and Ron and together the three of them went up there. Ron threw himself down on Harry's bed picking up his old quick snitch and tossing it about catching it. Ginny sat in one of the bean bags against the wall as did Harry.

"Mum said we have to behave today regardless of whether it's your birthday or not. Fred and George almost got a spanking before even coming today due to them complaining about that, they were claiming it was unfair since you would have guests and all. She said there were plenty of rooms she could make soundproof or amplify the sound if need be," Ginny said shuddering. The threat was very real.

Harry nodded. "Mum said the normal rules apply even though it's my birthday. I just hope it doesn't come to that today, that would really suck," Harry said.

Ron grunted in agreement. "What time is Hermione getting here?"

Just then the door swung open and a long black haired man came in. "I was told the birthday boy and the Weasley parts of his posse were here," Severus said.

Harry grinned. "Hey Uncle Sev, sorry I forgot you were coming the same time as the Weasley's," Harry said jumping up and running to hug the stern potions master.

Severus smiled down kindly at his best friend's eldest child, returning the brief hug before sitting down on the bed near Ron. "Never mind Harry I was a little tied up as it was, so nine today huh? Two more years of bliss until Remus and I are plagued with you, Ron and Hermione, well actually that's incorrect, we won't have any more years of bliss, we're about to be plagued by Fred and George. I wonder which will be worse, two years-time when you three and Hermione are running amok through the corridors of Hogwarts or this September when Fred and George are unleashed upon the poor unsuspecting professors?" Severus said.

Harry along with Ron and Ginny burst into laughter and Severus grinned.

"Uncle Sev, you're forgetting when you and the Marauders were at school I think that's a reputation to beat," Ron said.

Sev smiled. "You've got that right there Ron. Alright, I'll leave you three to your mischief." Severus got up and left the room.

A couple seconds later the twins came in grinning. "So, what is the infamous quartet planning for today?" They asked together.

Harry, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Nothing actually we want to be able to sit comfortably today. For the whole of today unlike you two obviously," Ginny said shaking her head.

The twins grinned mischievously. "Ahh to be young and naïve, dear little brother, sister and honorary brother; it is to be young to assume our dear parents – and parental figures – could be aware of all mayhem and mischief we young innocent youths commit. If you do not allow ones-self to get caught then there need be no sitting uncomfortably," the twins said in their twin speak.

Ron snorted at the twins comment. "Of course, but please enlighten us, what mischief have you actually managed to get away with?" Ron asked sceptically.

Fred and George grin wider. "Ahh little brother now that would be telling," they said together. Fred and George sat on Harry's bed.

"Well I guess we could explore that secret passage way in the library again, they never caught us doing that. We could do it in pairs and cover for each other, and make a sort of map, like the Marauders map but make it of the Potter Mansion. Once Fred and George get to Hogwarts they can do the charm on it and copy it and send it back to us Uncle Siri told you how they did it," Ginny said slowly.

A collective grin spread through the children, the thought of mischief was infectious.

"I'll go with Harry, Ron with Hermione and you two go together," Ginny said.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Our cover story is; hide and seek, so each group has to be separate. We have an hour from when Hermione gets here, so each group will spend 15 minutes down there that gives us 15 minutes either way," Harry said.

The five nodded formalising their plan.

"What about Emmy? If we bring her into this we'll never sit down," Ron said.

The five thought about it.

"Tell her our cover story about hide and seek as her to join us in the game, that way she it out of the way and we can't get in trouble," Ginny said grinning. Next to Hermione she was the best for coming up with plans and together the four of them often got themselves in more trouble than imaginable.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins finalised their plans until Hermione was due and then they all ran downstairs to wait the three early guests eager to start their mischief.

Hermione arrived, clutching Albus's robes from sidelong apparition and she ran to hug Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry, it's so good to see you all again," Hermione said.

Minerva arrived seconds after smiling. "Hello Harry dear happy birthday, Lily it looks like you have a houseful already," Minerva said.

Harry, Ron and Ginny immediately assailed Hermione with their plans and then turned their attention to the newly arrived adults.

"Aunt Minnie, Uncle Albus, thank you for coming," Harry said giving each adult a hug.

"Hey who wants to play hide and seek!" Ginny called.

As predicted Emmy fell for it hook line and sinker, Remus and Severus did not, the looks on the six young miscreants faces were far to animated for it to just be hide and seek but they kept quiet. They got along well with the kids and it wasn't their responsibility now since their parents were present.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Emmy ran off up to Harry's room.

"Ok Ron Hermione you look first, Emmy you stay with the twins and hide with them," Ginny said smiling and giving Harry a nod, they would be the first to explore the secret passage way.

Ginny pressed the necklace each of them wore and spoke to Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Emmy had a similar thing but hers was a bracelet, easier to find for one of the others if they were in trouble. The necklaces and were given to all of the children last Christmas as a means to portkey back to the respective places they were supposed to be if they got lost or anything. They could also be used to speak to one another by activating the correct pictures, Harry was a Phoenix, Hermione was an Owl, Ron was a Griffin, Ginny a Cat, Fred a Hawk, George an Eagle, Percy a Weasel, Charlie a Dragon, and Bill a Lion. The adults were also represented on the back, Sirius a dog, Severus a Bat, James a Stag, Remus a Wolf, Lily a Doe, Molly a Rabbit, Arthur a Hare, Minerva a Cat and Albus also a Phoenix.

That Ginny and Minerva, and Harry and Albus' representations were the same was a mystery to everyone. The necklaces had been charmed simply too add each member of the family and the extended family, the objects each person resembled were beyond anyone's control. Albus surmised that it was something to do with the fact that unbeknownst to many, he and Minerva were a couple, and maybe Harry and Ginny were destined to be together.

Emmy's bracelet was a lot more simple; it had two gem stones, one was a portkey with the password Mama for home, and no-where else yet and the other one was to reach out to the minds of all the adults and ask for help. When she was older she would get a necklace but the bracelet was a much simpler and easier thing to use at her age.

"_Fred, George you take her and look and keep away from the library. Hermione, Ron you two stay in the library and cover for us, if someone comes, signal us and we won't come out_," Ginny said to the minds of Fred, George, Hermione and Ron.

The group nodded and the Twins took Emmy along to a hiding place.

Ginny and Harry ran down to the Library activating the hidden passage way and going in, Ginny started drawing out a map.

Ron and Hermione entered the Library a few minutes later and to their horror, Remus was in there with Severus.

Hermione pressed Harry, Ginny, Fred and George's symbols. "_We have a problem Uncle Remus is in the Library with Uncle Sev, Harry Ginny don't come out Fred George make a distraction,_" Hermione thought and let go of the necklace whispering to Ron telling him what she'd told the others. Keeping up the pretence, they looked around the library for the pair and left worrying now.

About 10 minutes later Remus and Severus were still there and Hagrid arrived. The adults all called for Harry. When he didn't appear the adults started to get suspicious and asked the twins, Ron and Hermione to call Harry and Ginny using their necklaces when that yielded no results they became even more suspicious.

Remus and Severus stayed in the Library, but the adults were getting pushy and knew something was up. Harry and Ginny left the passageway and opened the door bumping into a stern looking Bill.

"Bill please don't tell them where you found us please," Ginny said pleading. She got on well enough with Bill that he would sometimes cover for her.

"Sorry Gin, but our parents, James and Lily know something is up, I can't cover for you this time," Bill said. He put a brotherly hand on the two and gently but firmly led them to Lily, James, Arthur and Molly. "Mum, Dad, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, I found them coming out of a secret passageway in the library."

Molly rounded on the other of her children and Lily on Hermione. "Were you four aware of this?" The two witches said together.

"Yes Mum, yes Aunt Lily," Ron, Fred and George replied meekly.

"Yes Aunt Molly, yes Aunt Lily," Hermione squeaked in a very tiny voice.

"Yes Aunt Molly, yes Mum," Harry said weakly.

"No I thought we was playing hide seek!" Emmy protested unhappily.

"Emmy didn't know we make sure of it we didn't want to get her in trouble or put her in danger of getting lost," the six of them said quickly.

The adults nodded.

"Good well all of you stand facing the wall, hands on heads, while we decide what's going to happen, you know the rules about going off and exploring, we have no issue with it as long as you have a responsible adult with you in case something happened, none of you are allowed to do magic, and you'd never been in that passage way before you don't know what could have been in there or what could have happened; you're lucky Emmy wasn't part of it or it would be much worse," Molly lectured sternly as the six kids walked to the wall and stood facing it.

Emmy stood pouting. "Why I gotta stand facing the corner?"

Lily knelt down to her Daughter. "You don't sweet heart but your brother and cousins have been very naughty so we need to deal with it why don't you run off and play with your Uncle Remy I think he's in the library," Lily said softly to her youngest.

Emmy looked at her brother Harry; he was her favourite person in the world right now closely followed by her Uncle Remy so she nodded. The Potters called the Weasley kids cousins, not that they were in anyway but they were very close as families and so considered each other almost like one whole big family.

"Ok Mama, me be good," Emmy said. Emmy ran to the library.

Lily straightened up. "So what are we going to do with our explorers?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'll deal with the twins, Molly will spank Ginny, James if you wouldn't mind taking Ron in hand, and Lily I assume you intend to deal with Hermione, she responds best to you and James will spank Harry?" Arthur said.

The four adults nodded, they were used to spanking one another's kids on an almost regular basis.

"We need to find out the whole story first whose idea was it and what part each person was playing, our best bet will be Lily talking to Hermione and someone talking to Ron. Ginny, Harry and the Twin can be a bit too stubborn and we don't want to be issuing out spankings where there might not be one warranted," James said.

Lily nodded.

"Alright Lily you take Hermione I'll take Ron. Then if necessary we will see if we can get anything out of the others," Molly said and then turned to her youngest son. "Ronald you come with me to Uncle James's office," Molly ordered.

Ron gulped and went with his clearly angry mother.

"Hermione come with me please up to my room," Lily said.

Hermione nodded and went with the woman she loved as a mother.

Lily led up to her bedroom and sat on her bed patting a spot next to her, it was best to be gentle with Hermione. "Hermione I want you to tell me everything that happened please," Lily said.

Hermione nodded. "Well when I got here Ginny told me that the twins told them that we could do something and get away with it if we were careful and she had wanted to explore the new passageway the two of us had found I really wanted to as well. They decided the groups who would go down when and that we would map it out and the twins would make it into a Potter Mansion version of the Marauders map and Emmy was just going to play hide and seek with us. Ginny and Harry were going to go down first and we'd keep guard and then switch after 15 minutes, but Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus were in the library so we couldn't just hang around when they were there so I told them to stay put, but when Hagrid came we eventually had to give up and I told them they had to come out I didn't know Bill was there," Hermione explained.

Lily nodded, Hermione was the most honest out of the six of them and normally the most well behaved. "Thank you Hermione back down you go," Lily said.

It was a slightly different story with Ron.

"Ronald I want the truth about what happened here and now or I'll start spanking," Molly said sternly.

Ron gulped. "It was Fred and George, they wanted us to do something to get into trouble, Ginny came up with the going exploring thing I just went along with it none of it was me, Harry or Hermione," Ron said frantically.

"Ronald you know that is no excuse, what happened?" Molly said a little more softly.

Ron told her the whole story from going up to Harry's room till when they were told to face the corner.

Molly sent him back down and met with Lily going down. The two mothers exchanged stories and headed downstairs quickly telling the fathers the stories. Since they knew they wouldn't get anything out of Fred, George Harry and Ginny they decided now was the time for spanking.

"Fred, George, come with me we're going to use Lily's office," Arthur said sternly motioning towards the stairs.

Fred and George headed along following their Father.

"Harry, Ron, you're with me my office," James said going up and putting a hand on his son's and Ron's shoulders steering them towards the stairs.

"Ginerva your with me and were going to use Emmy's room come along," Molly said.

Ginny followed miserably. She would rather have Lily spank her than her Mum; her Mum was a force to be reckoned with when she was pissed off.

"Hermione hun you're with me, we're in my room," Lily said. Lily led Hermione up to her room.

James got to his office first and ushered the boys in. "Now boys while I am pleased your exploring I am not happy in the manner in which you did it. You know that we need to keep you safe until you can do magic, what if the passageway had collapsed with you in it, it has happened, me, Remus, and Sirius got trapped once in Hogwarts. You need to be careful. Harry nose in the corner Ron come over here," James said. He brought his chair into the middle of the office and sat down patting his lap, pulling a pencil out of his pocket and transfiguring it into a heavy looking wooden brush.

Ron walked over to the man who he saw as a second father and stood by his side.

James pulled his trousers and pants down to his ankles and guided the youngest male Weasley over his lap flipping his robes up over his lap. "This is for risking your life and the lives of your brothers, sister, Harry and Hermione," James said. James brought his hand down on the pale upturned cheeks with a sharp smack.

Ron yelped at the first smack and tried to keep quiet during the spanking.

James' hand kept warming up his Godson's backside with quick sharp smacks, never to much force, just keeping the spanking incessantly stingy, at least until he decided to bring the brush into play, the hand spanking was more of a warm up.

Ron kicked and squirmed, his hands struggling to stay in front of him as he felt his bottom and ears burning. It was one thing to get spanked, but to be spanked in front of your best mate and when you knew everyone else knew what was going on was plain embarrassing.

Tears came down the young nine year olds cheeks before the brush even came into play, his soft brown eyes brimming up with tears. Ron gasped and yelped at the sting but wasn't begging yet, just squirming trying to stop the building sting.

James summoned the transfigured hairbrush and felt its weight, it was perfect, it looked heavier than it was so it had an intimidation affect. "Ron look at me please," James said.

Ron looked back at James and whimpered. "Please Uncle James please… I'm sorry," Ron pleaded more tears pouring down his cheeks as he saw the hairbrush, it looked big and heavy not something you wanted to be spanked with.

"Sorry Ronald but you've earned this hands in front of you if you reach back and block it'll mean extras, you're nine years old now, I'm going to give you two times your age so that's eighteen and they will be hard are you ready?" James said sternly resting the back of the wooden brush on Ron's red and stingy bottom.

Ron nodded, not that he truly was ready, how could one be ready for a spanking knowing it was going to hurt and make you cry out like a baby?

James raised his arm and brought the brush down in a hard solid smack causing Ron to buck and begin howling.

"Owwwww no more oow please I'm sorry I've learnt my lesson no more please…" Ron pleaded.

Ron's pleas fell on to death ears and were cut off by a second swat to the other cheek equally as hard, causing Ron to struggle to try and get off James's lap.

James held him down tightly and brought another smack down hard on the small red bottom in front of him, going back to the first cheek a little lower more in the middle but since his bottom was not a particularly large target most of the swat over lapped.

Ron cried out sobbing hard, the three swats were hard and punishing.

James had to work to ignore the frantic squirming and the pleading. James gave each cheek three swats moving from the top to the bottom of the cheek most of the swats over lapping in the middle leaving the middle a deep maroon colour, he then focused on the little sit spots, two swats to each of them causing Ron to almost reach back, at which point James offered some comfort. "You're doing great Ron, really well, good boy, over half way done now. Come on you can do this," James encouraged. James gave him two quick hard smacks to the top of his right thigh followed quickly to two to the left thigh just the very top, one to the middle of each cheek again then one to each sit spot to finish off the last two with a little extra force to them.

Ron sobbed hard over the paternal knee of his Godfather sobbing hard.

James lifted up the boy and put him on his feet watching him do the well spanked child dance hopping about rubbing his bottom, before pulling him into a hug rubbing his back till he calmed down a little. He then kissed him on the head and nose and led him over to the corner charming his robes up and placing his hands on his head. "Ok Ron you are forgiven but I want you to stand there and think about why you have a very sore bottom while I spank Harry. Harry come to my side please," James said returning to his chair.

Harry had been nervous hearing his best friend get spanked, it hadn't been nice to stand there facing the corner knowing he was next; wanting it to end so he didn't have to hear his best friend in pain, yet wanting it to continue so he wouldn't be next. Harry walked to his father's side who was sitting down in his armless wooden chair, the chair that was only ever used when turning a young ward over the paternal lap.

James dipped his thumbs into his son's waist band of his trousers and boxers pulling them down and letting them fall to his ankles, he guided his son over his lap and tucked up his robes. "This spanking is for endangering your life and the lives of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George," James said and brought his hand down sharply on Harry's pale white and small bottom. James dryly thought that the pale bottom would not be pale for much longer. James didn't lecture as he spanked preferring to let his hand do the talking. He liked to make sure when he was using his hand not one area was left neglected, that every inch of his target got its fair dose, from the top of the bottom down to the middle of the thighs, when he used and implement though, he restrained his area and only spanked the very top of the thighs as any further down would not have sufficient padding.

By the time he was finished with his hand his son's bottom was red and very stingy from the top of his bottom around to the side and down all over his thighs down to mid-thigh including the very tender inner thigh, the whole area stinging unbearably.

Harry was also trying to keep the pleading quiet due to being around his best mate, not wanting to embarrass himself and to look bad but some yelps and gasps couldn't be helped, neither could the tears.

"Harry look at me," James said having picked up the transfigured wooden brush once more.

Harry looked up at his Dad. "No, please no Daddy please," Harry pleaded.

James shook his head. "Sorry Harry but you've earned this son, you are nine now so I am going to give you two times your age so that's eighteen and they will be hard and they will hurt but I want your hands on your back please so I can hold them out the way," James said.

Harry had far more trouble than Ron restraining his hands and so he needed to have them held so he didn't reach back and block and possibly get his hand hit. Harry sobbed but reached his hands to his back.

James grasped them firmly wrapping them in his hand and delivered the same eighteen swats he had to Ron getting pretty much the same response. James let Harry up once he was done and watched him do the well spanked child dance for 30 seconds letting him rub his bottom briefly before hugging him in and rubbing his back till he stopped crying hysterically. He then kissed his forehead and nose, leading him into the corner, placing his hands on his mop of messy black hair and charming his robes to stay tucked up. James stood back and looked at Ron and Harry stood in two different corners Ron's crying down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup James walked to his soft leather couch. "Ron come here," James said softly sitting down and opening his arms to his Godson.

Ron turned around and ran into his Godfathers arms sobbing into him. "I'm sorry Uncle James, I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise," Ron choked out.

James pulled him in for a tight hug rocking him in his arms. This was the thing he looked forward to and focused on when he had to spank either of his two kids or one of his many almost nephews or his godson, the comforting hugs after; even Charlie and Bill allowed themselves to be comforted after a spanking despite their ages.

James called Harry over minutes later and the three hugged together neither boy worried or embarrassed. James enjoyed a rare moment of being able to hug his son and Godson together.

~o~

Arthur knew well how to deal with his sons, he gave them a hard bare face scowling once he got them into Lily's office.

"I am so disappointed in the pair of you, you're eleven years old now and you're going to Hogwarts in thirty one days where Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus will have your mother's and my permission to take you over their laps and spank you, as well as Aunt Minnie and Charlie, so I suggest the two of you buck up your ideas. You're supposed to protect and set a good example for your younger brother and sister, rather than get them, Harry, and Hermione into trouble on Harry's birthday no less. How kind of you to get him into trouble on his birthday. How would you like it if you two got a spanking for deliberately breaking rules on your birthday? Or how about this instead, while Harry and Ginny were exploring that passageway under your prompting, the passage way collapses onto them caving in and trapping them? I am so disappointed in your behaviour I thought you were better than this," Arthur lectured. Arthur wasn't one to lose his temper and he rarely raised his voice but he could give a dressing down and a half if he needed to.

Both Fred and George looked extremely disappointed in themselves and guilty, both hanging their heads.

Molly could yell and when she was in a bad mood you stayed out of her way, but when the head of the Weasley family got upset you were in for the dressing down of your life, unless you did something serious enough to actually make Arthur lose his temper, then you run for the hills and pray to god you were not found.

Arthur pulled the spanking chair from the corner of the room and set it in the middle of the room. "Robes off boys," Arthur said firmly pushing his sleeves up. "Trousers and pants at your ankle hands on head George in the corner Fred you come here," Arthur commanded. Arthur pulled out a roll of parchment from his pocket and transfigured it into a fairly lightweight Ping-Pong type paddle.

Fred made his way over to his father taking off his robe and folding it up on Lily's desk pulling his trousers and pants to his ankle once he got to his father side.

George took off his robe and folded it up before heading to the corner, pulling his trousers and pants down to his ankles and placing his hands on his head.

"Fred, you're supposed to be getting some responsibility now. When you go to Hogwarts you're going to really need to buck up these ideas of yours or you're going to be spending a lot of time getting spanked by Uncle Sev, Uncle Remy, Aunt Minnie, Charlie, and maybe even Uncle Albus and every other moment in detention. Your mother and I want you to enjoy your time at Hogwarts and I can assure you if you get spanked by your Uncle Albus you can fully expect your mother and I to come up and repeat the lesson, but the way you're going your Uncle Albus might have no choice but to expel you and you don't want that do you Fred?" Arthur lectured.

Fred had tears trekking down his cheeks already he hated this guilt trip; his Dad was good at them. "No Dad, I'm sorry," Fred said.

Arthur nodded. "I know you are son, it would kill your mother and me to lose any of you kids and our extended kids, Harry, Hermione and Emmy. The ten of you are the most precious things in the world to us, to all of us, your Uncles and Aunts as well please don't risk your lives by breaking rules that you need not even break. You could have asked Uncle Sirius to go with you and he would have done the charm for you or even your brother Bill," Arthur said. Arthur patted his lap.

Fred just came short of throwing himself over his Dad's lap anything to get away from the guilt trip his father was laying on him.

Arthur settled his son into a comfortable position, he was an old hat at this now, although each of his younger offspring alone caused more trouble than his elder three put together. Arthur raised his hand and brought it down in a hard smack, Fred and George were both very vocal when they were spanked, it was almost like it was a competition between the two of them to see who could be the loudest and today seemed no different with Fred starting loudly kicking and squirming yelping out.

Arthur smacked the lower thighs a few times. "Fred settle down, I'm not prepared to put up with your shenanigans today, this is serious," Arthur said a hint of the rarely seen steel entering his voice. It wasn't often he would demand Fred and George take their spankings without the usual fuss but when he did he was not to be questioned.

Fred stopped kicking so wildly and squirming relieved when his father went back to focusing on his bottom.

Arthur made his smacks count and made them fairly hard rapidly reddening the set of cheeks in front of him focusing mainly on the very tender sit spots and a few swats to the thighs down to mid-thigh, some lower down when Fred reacted to wildly compared to the spanking, having eighteen and sixteen year old sons gave him some guidance on what was over reacting.

Arthur stopped when the cheeks in front of him and bright red and hot to the touch and Fred was crying very hard. Arthur picked up the paddle and rubbed it on his son's bottom.

"Last part of your spanking Fred; you're eleven so it's going to be eleven swats. I want you to count them please and I want your hands on your back. They are going to be hard and I don't want to hit your hand; the only place I want to punish is your bottom," Arthur said.

Fred reluctantly raised his hands so his father could restrain them in his one hand pressing down onto Fred's back to keep him in place.

Arthur raised the paddle up high to his shoulder and brought it down hard to the centre of Fred's red bottom.

"Aaargh Dad, one ooooowww," Fred said tears streaming down his cheeks.

Arthur continued the spanking in the same way each spank landing one on top of the other to the middle of his bottom. Once the eleven swats were delivered, Fred was a sobbing mess tears and snot streaming down his face. Arthur let Fred up and watched the classic well spanked child dance, it reminded him of a war dance or if someone burnt their bottom, after about 20 seconds he gathered his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Your life is too precious to risk for the sake of trying to get away with something," Arthur said and brought out a handkerchief to wipe his sons tears and nose cleaning it off afterwards and pointing Fred to the corner. "You're forgiven my son but just stand there while I spank your brother, hands on your head and no looking around," Arthur said.

Arthur sat back down in the chair and rubbed his palm preparing to repeat the lesson to the next pair of naughty cheeks, he was thankful James had agreed to take Ron in hand giving three consecutive spankings now the boys were older was getting harder. "George come here please," Arthur said. He gave George the same talk he had given to Fred and then patted his lap. "Over you go," Arthur said and immediately started spanking.

George couldn't work out what was worse, hearing the lecture and spanking happening knowing it was your turn soon or hearing the lecture directed towards you or actually receiving a spanking. A particularly hard swat brought him out of his reverie and he decided getting the spanking was much more painful and so worse.

George didn't need to be told to settle down having heard his father tell Fred off so he reined in the theatrics, but he got a swat or two to the lower thigh when he reacted a little too over the top in his father's opinion. Much sooner than he would like but also not soon enough his father stopped spanking him with his hand and he felt the cold wood of the paddle on his bottom.

"Hands on your back please George, you have eleven with the paddle coming and I expect you to count them like your brother, just eleven more smacks and it's over and you'll be forgiven," Arthur said.

George raised his hands to his back torn between getting it over with and wanting to postpone the last bit of this spanking for as long as he could. Obedience due to his current position won out and he felt his father grip his wrists in one hand and press down firmly on them to hold them and his son in place.

Arthur delivered the eleven paddle swats with the same force has he had with Fred in the same place and let his sobbing son up off his lap watching the ever repeating well spanked child dance, he gathered his son in for a hug rubbing his back and handing him the cleaned handkerchief. "Remember son you mean too much to all of us to risk your life for something as silly as disobedience to see if you don't get caught," Arthur said. Arthur directed his son into the corner and put Lily's spanking chair away transfiguring the paddle back into a roll of blank parchment Arthur sat on Lily's soft couch and called Fred to him. "Fred come here."

Fred ran into his father's open arms for a hug sobbing into his chest, not caring that his pants and trousers were halfway across the room, just seeking comfort only the person who has just thoroughly warmed your bottom can bring.

Arthur sat hugging and rocking Fred, whispering comforting nothingness until his crying stopped, by which time it was almost time to release George from the corners clutches. "Why don't you get your pants and trousers back on and go down and see your brother Bill," Arthur said. Bill was always very good for hugging and comfort, he was the ideal big brother and Arthur knew this very well.

Fred nodded and wiping away the last of his tears he got his trousers and pants back on.

Arthur watched him leave and looked up. "Come on then George come have a hug," Arthur said and opened up his arms to the second half of what is the terrible twosome Gred and Forge. Arthur did as he had for Fred rocking his son and hugging him tightly whispering words of comfort and forgiveness reassuring his son of his undying love for him and his brothers and sister.

~o~

Molly led Ginny, first into the Potters kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon and then into Emmy's room it was very pink with moving pictures of unicorns and cats everywhere. "Ginerva Molly, how many times has your father and I told you that if you want to go off exploring you must have an adult with you until you can do magic? I am sick to death of repeating this lesson with you if you are not careful we will have you marked like a baby so we can know where you are at all times, if that's what it takes," Molly scolded. She led her over to Emmy's bed and sat down on it, pulling Ginny over her lap, raising the back of her robes and skirt pulling her pink babbity rabbit panties down to her ankles. Molly began spanking immediately continuing to lecture. "You are almost eight years old now, that is too old to be wandering off like a two year old. You're supposed to have some sense of responsibility now you are almost eight. So these silly little plans have to stop or you're going to have to get used to a view of the carpet like your brothers Fred and George are. Next time I have to spank you for wandering off it'll be much worse than this," Molly lectured.

Up until now Ginny had only felt two swats of the wooden spoon currently lying on the bed next to her mother and before that she had only been spanked by hand. This time Molly thought a sterner lesson was called for she was becoming too tenacious for her own good and it had to be nipped in the bud, before Ginny started rivalling the twins on her own.

"Ooowwie Mummy pleeeeease stop it hurts I'm sooooorry," Ginny pleaded kicking and squirming.

Molly just kept spanking making sure her daughters sit spots were given the proper attention, lighting a real fire in her daughters young small bottom. It wasn't long before Ginny was crying very hard and Molly decided it was time to wrap up this spanking. Molly picked up the wooden spoon. "Next time I have to spank you for wandering off without a seconds thought for your safety then it'll be a lot more with the spoon and less with my hand," Molly cautioned. Molly started spanking the red cheeks with the spoon peppering the small backside with plenty of firm swats that had Ginny kicking and squirming like mad. Molly covered her daughters bottom once than gathered her into a tight hug dropping the spoon down cradling her only daughter and youngest child into her chest. "Ssshhh its ok dear, its ok you are all forgiven I love you so much, too much to let you risk your safety so needlessly. You're a bright girl Ginny you know the dangers of getting hurt while somewhere you are not familiar with," Molly said hugging her sobbing daughter in tightly.

Ginny hugged in tightly to her sobbing into her Mother, comforted by the hug and words. "I-I-I'm sorry M-M-Mummy I w-won't do it a-again," Ginny said choking on her words and sobbing hard.

"Sshh baby I know you won't I know," Molly cooed continuing to hug her youngest into her tightly rocking her in her arms.

~o~

Lily led Hermione into her bedroom and sat on her bed pulling the young witch up to sit on her lap. Lily knew that with Hermione the gentle approach was needed. Lily suspected this had something to do with her Muggle parents but she didn't want to assume as Hermione was beginning to trust her a more and more all the time and knew she was there for her. "Hermione you can't keep following the boys and Ginny like this. I know you want them to accept you but Harry, Ginny and Ron do whether you follow their ridiculous plans or not. You don't need to be naughty to fit in. Trust me, Harry knows you as the smartest most well behaved girl in his muggle school and he accepts you as you are. You have nothing to prove I hate having to spank you or any of the children mine or the Weasley bunch, but unless you obey the rules then we will continue to spank you. We don't have rules just to amuse ourselves, they are for your safety and for your best interests that's all we care about its not to be cruel or mean it's to protect you and ensure you grow up well," Lily lectured softly.

It was true Hermione wasn't her daughter, but Lily felt the bright young witch was at least as good as. Lily saw herself a lot in the very intelligent muggleborn witch sat in her lap right now.

"Yes Aunt Lily, I'm sorry I'm such a pain," Hermione said softly.

Lily's green eyes flashed. "Hermione Jean, did I say that you were a pain? No I didn't. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down like that, not a brilliant witch such as yourself," Lily said deciding now was the time to get down to business. She shuffled over to the edge of her bed. "Now Hermione, I am going to spank you and finish up with a few swats with my brush it will hurt. You can cry and squirm as much as you want, and I expect you will kick a bit as well but I am going to ask that you keep your hands in front of you I don't want to accidentally hit them," Lily said setting Hermione down on the floor next to her and guiding her over her lap. Lily flipped up the back of Hermione's robes and skirt pulling down the white panties with a muggle picture of a bear Lily recognised as Winnie-the-Pooh from her own childhood. Lily smiled reminiscing for a second and then started spanking, not too hard just stingy at first but slowly building up.

Lily focused most of the spanks to the fleshy under curves of the small bottom cheeks in front of her and a good portion to her sit spots and thighs painting the whole area a bright red colour.

Hermione, as predicted, kicked and squirmed sobbing and pleading with the woman she loved and saw as a mother.

Once Lily was happy with the colour of the small feminine cheeks in front of her she picked up the brush, she only planned to give three smacks with it one to each cheek then one in the middle. "Almost over Hermione hun, almost over just three more smacks with the brush and it is over," Lily said stroking the bushy brown hair and then holding her down tighter and giving the last three hard and fast scooping up the young witch and hugging her in close. "It's over hun, it's over, no more you are forgiven and you are loved. We all love you so much Hermione dear we really do, just like your parents do we really love you," Lily cooed gently.

Hermione shook her head, her head was screaming at her demanding to know what she was doing but her heart was telling her it was time to confess to tell someone, someone needed to know and if anyone could be trusted it was Lily Potter. "T-they don't love me," Hermione's small voice said

Lily felt a jolt. "I'm sure they do hun, I know they don't spank you but that doesn't mean they don't love you," Lily said. She hoped what she was saying was true and she sat Hermione up a little straighter in her lap.

"They don't love me they hit me… not like a spanking type hitting but punching and slapping and kicking," Hermione said breaking down into tears and just clinging to Lily.

Lily was stunned, she'd suspected the Grangers were less than the perfect parents to Hermione due to her being a witch but she hadn't expected that it was physical abuse. Lily used Legilimency to peer into Hermione's mind and was shocked by what she saw. "Oh Hermione, that's awful hun, why didn't you tell us sooner? Don't worry sweetie I won't let them hurt you anymore. That is not right you're never going back there. You can stay with me, James, Harry and Emmy if you want or go and live with Molly, Arthur and their kids, or maybe Uncle Sirius or Uncle Sev. Uncle Remus would love to have you but you know he can't, it would be a little difficult for you to live with Uncle Albus and Aunt Minnie but if you want then we can make it work," Lily said crushing Hermione to her chest feeling her heart break for the young witch who had suffered in silence for so long. It was horrible to think what she had suffered at the hands of those who were meant to care for her and love her and to think that none of them had known; none of them had realised the abuse being committed right in front of their noses. Regardless of who Hermione choose Lily was going to have a serious word with her parents a ticked off Lily was something to be very weary of as everyone in the Potter Mansion right now knew.

"Aunt Lily, I… could… I mean… could I please stay with you?" Hermione said stumbling over the words chewing her lip her soft brown eyes brimming with fresh tears expecting a quick dismissal.

"Hermione hun, I would love to take you in as my child, if that's what you want," Lily said earnestly.

Hermione threw her arms around Lily overwhelmed with gratefulness. "Thank you so much Aunt Lily I promise I'll be good you won't regret it I promise you won't, not ever I really promise," Hermione said.

Lily smiled and hugged Hermione close to her chest stroking her long bushy brown hair. "Don't worry hun I know I wouldn't regret it you're a wonderful bright little girl. How could I regret taking you in?" Lily looked up at the clock in her room. They still had a bit before the rest of the party guests were due to arrive and she wouldn't be needed right away, she was sure the rest of the adults could handle the influx of children. "How about Uncle Sev and us apparate to your parent's house now and get them to sign over guardianship of you to me and then James and I can adopt you if you want?"

Hermione nodded and Lily smiled pulling up Hermione's panties and sorting out her robes and skirt wiping her tears away. "Why don't you go wash your face before Uncle Sev comes up?" Lily knew Severus would never comment to humiliate them but it would make Hermione less self-conscious. Lily cast a talking Patronus Charm directed towards Severus.

Hermione came out of the bathroom looking much better and Lily opened her arms out for a hug just before there was a knock on the door and Severus peeked in.

"I was summoned?" He said with his lopsided grin.

"Sev, Hermione told me something. Do you mind Hermione, if I tell Sev?" Lily asked.

Hermione shook her head so Lily continued.

"Hermione told me that her parents have been abusing her to I plan to go over and make them sign over guardianship and I thought I could use your persuasion expertise," Lily said with a grin.

Severus nodded. "Of course Lily, Hermione you should have told someone sooner, but I'm glad you have done now don't worry I'll make sure your parents sign the guardianship over, when do we leave?" Sev asked directing his question towards Lily.

"Now I'm just going to Patronus Molly and we will go," Lily said. Lily sent Molly a talking Patronus explaining and stood up carrying Hermione with her thinking hard of Hermione's house she turned on the spot Sev doing the same.

~o~

Fred had been coming downstairs as Sev went up and he meet with Bill, Bill immediately hugging his younger brother in. "How bad?" Bill asked softly.

"Ping-Pong paddle… Eleven swats," Fred said sniffling.

"Ouch little brother, you gotta learn to obey the rules, trust me Aunt Minnie's ruler is a weapon to fear, and not to mention Uncle Sev, he is a real stickler for rules, and Uncle Remus, he's hell with a hairbrush in his hand… you have got to be careful little brother," Bill said. Bill comforted his brother waiting for everyone else.

~o~

Molly was just about to head downstairs when Lily's doe Patronus came into the room and spoke. "Molly, Hermione told me she was being abused, Sev and I are going to sort out guardianship. Make sure James and Sirius don't destroy the mansion while I'm out and keep Harry happy for me. I should get back before his Neville and his family arrive, but if not can you take care of things till I am back? Thanks."

Molly took Ginny downstairs and gave Fred a hug. "I forgive you to Fred, and I love you very much," Molly said.

A few minutes later James, Ron and Harry came down. Molly hugged her son and Harry tightly, James hugging Fred and Ginny. "You're forgiven Ronny hun and Harry you are both loved very dearly," Molly said hugging her youngest son and her Godson.

"I have forgiven you Fred, Ginny; you are both totally forgiven and dearly loved," James said smiling and hugging them both in.

"Lily's gone to deal with something that came up with Hermione and Sev has gone with her," Molly said to James.

Arthur came down two minutes later with George.

Molly wrapped him in a hug first and Arthur wrapped Ginny, Harry and Ron in a hug.

"I forgive you George and I love you so much," Molly said hugging her son tightly.

"I forgive and love the three of you very much Ginny, Harry and Ron," Arthur said.

James gathered George into a hug after. "I forgive you and love you very much George. Now you five run along and play and try to stay out of trouble at least until the rest of the guests arrive, please," James said smiling. The Weasley kids may not be his flesh and blood but family didn't end there and he loved them as his own as he knew Arthur and Molly loved his two as their own and they all loved Hermione as their own.

~o~

Sev, Lily and Hermione apparated just outside of the Grangers house and together they walked up to the door Lily put Hermione down but held her hand tightly and squeezing it reassuringly.

Sev knocked on the door.

Phil Granger answered his door scowling. "Eh what do you want… oh, please come in I'm Phil Granger Hermione's father and you are?" He said changing his tone when he recognised the robes as what they were.

Severus had seen enough in the man's thoughts to know he was scared of Lily and himself so he acted on that. "Professor Severus Snape Potions master, may we come in?" Severus asked giving his classic grin that had any Hogwarts student and even some of the staff hiding in fear.

Phil looked uneasy and nodded. "Jane there's people here with Hermione," he called stepping aside to let Severus and Lily in.

Hermione refused to meet her father's eyes.

"What has that damn brat done now, bloody ungrateful whelp, isn't she supposed to be at some other freaks birthday party, bloody freaks the lot of them I swear we should go back to witch burning, freaks," Jane said.

Phil looked at Severus nervously.

Severus' face was twisted into a cruel grin smirking as Jane arrived around the corner.

"Into the living room I do believe," Lily said with a smile at Jane's expression seeing Severus, she had been right to ask him to come.

Severus led into the living room and motioned to the Grangers to take a seat. "Sit. Mrs Potter and I are here for one thing and one thing only, to get her guardianship of the child you have been heartlessly abusing, you will sign over guardianship to her or I will happily force you to," Severus said twirling his wand around in his fingers glaring at the couple.

Phil nodded.

Severus sneered at the man muttering pathetic muggle under his breath.

Lily could barely contain her laughter; Severus was such a good actor.

Jane looked at her daughter with a look of disgust. "Why would you want a filthy piece of vermin like that?" Jane asked acidly

Lily's green eyes flashed and her hand itched towards her wand thinking up a few good hexes she could use.

Severus, seeing Lily's temper flash up in her eyes, jumped in. "The only vermin around here is you, you pathetic excuse for a woman you know I could always kill you and be done with it," Severus sneered in a voice which would have any Hogwarts student terrified for their life and checking around them for anything poisonous and refusing to drink anything they haven't had checked for poison.

It had the desired effect on Jane who paled and nodded. "Where do we sign?" She asked her voice about an octave higher than normal.

Lily waved her wand and the guardianship papers appeared. "Fill these out," Lily said allowing herself the moment of triumph.

The Grangers looked at each other nervously and filled out the forms.

"We'll be keeping an eye on the two of you making sure there is no funny business going on if we hear wind of anything we can bring the full force of the muggle police down on you," Severus said dryly looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Once the Grangers had signed what they needed to sign they handed the papers over to Lily, Lily took them and signed her own name in a few places. "Now all we need is a witness to this procedure," Lily said.

Severus flicked his wand and his signature appeared in the desired places.

"Well we'll leave you two lovely people to your business in two seconds, come on Hermione lets pack up your stuff," Lily stood up pulling Hermione with her. "Lead me to your room Hermione and we'll have your things packed in a minute, Sev watch them for us," Lily said hiding her smirk, a bit of revenge with Severus was always fun.

Hermione led up to her room.

Lily conjured a trunk and packed everything Hermione wanted packed, luckily everything fit and Lily shrunk the trunk and put it in her pocket. "Let's go home hun, we'll see what the time is and possibly get Albus to perform an adoption ceremony before the rest of Harry's guests arrive," Lily said gently. Lily led Hermione downstairs. "Sev we're ready to go now see you back at the Mansion," Lily said. Lily took hold of Hermione's hand tightly and turned on the spot apparating with a loud crack.

Severus did the same two seconds later. "That was such fun thank you Lily… looks like we have about 5 minutes shall I call Albus?"

Lily looked at Hermione. "Are you ready to become mine and James' daughter and Harry and Emmy's sister?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded.

Lily looked at Severus and together they cast four Patronus Charms summoning Albus, James, Harry and Emmy.

Albus was the first to arrive beaming his eyes twinkling. "I believe I am due to perform an adoption ritual," Albus said.

James came second with his daughter in arms, smiling adoringly at Hermione. "I hope you know what you're doing Hermione having Harry as a brother," James said teasingly as his son appeared.

"Who will be her godparents, Severus I assume you are taking the role of godfather," Albus said

Severus looked at Lily they hadn't discussed this.

James's smile faded. "I think Arthur and Molly would make good godparents," James said briskly.

"James, they are Harry's godparents along with Sirius, Remus and Tonks are Emmy's godparents, Severus helped me get guardianship as long as he wants to I think he should be her Godfather, unless Hermione wants someone else to be that person," Lily said getting fed up with her husband's antics towards her childhood best friend. Lily looked towards Hermione. "It's up to you, you're nine years old and Sev can be your Godfather; or anyone else if you'd rather someone else," Lily said.

Hermione thought about it. "How about both Uncle Sev and Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur," Hermione offered.

Albus's eyes twinkled and he clapped. "Wonderful idea my dear child," Albus said. Albus summoned the three people in question and waited; once everyone was assembled Albus started the ceremony. "Do you James Charlus Potter agree to take the Hermione Jean Granger into your home and house as your daughter, and care for her as she was your own flesh and blood, to open up your heart to accept her?" Albus asked.

James smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand tightly. "Of course Hermione I welcome you into my home and heart as my daughter," James said seriously.

Albus and the three witnesses smiled. "Do you Lily Elizabeth Potter agree to take the Hermione Jean Granger into your home and house as your daughter, and care for her as she was your own flesh and blood, to open up your heart to accept her?" Albus asked.

Lily squeezed Hermione's other hand. "Yes Hermione I welcome you into my House and I clasp you in my heart where you have always belonged," Lily said seriously.

Hermione was smiling, finally parents who loved her and cherished her.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, accept Lily and James's love for you and agree to be their daughter, accepting their love, guidance and protection and consent to become a Potter?" Albus continued.

Hermione smiled and squeezed James's and Lily's hands. "Yes Mum, Dad, I agree to become your daughter and accept your love for me as true and pure as a parents love for their daughter," Hermione said.

The three shared a loving look Harry beaming and holding his little sisters hand tightly.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, Molly Cedrella Weasley and Arthur Septimus Weasley agree to guide the Hermione Jean Potter through life and protect her should the need arise, love her as your own and give her shelter should she need it?" Albus asked.

The three nodded, smiling at the Potter family. "We agree to protect, guide and love you Hermione and our doors will always be open to you," they said together.

Albus smiled and got ready to conclude the ceremony. "Would the new family and the Godparents please hold hands while I use the ancient magic to bind you all in heart and blood?" Albus said.

James held his hand out to his son and Lily held hers out to her daughter, Sev held Harry's and Arthur's hand Molly holding Arthur's hand other and joined hands with Emmy. Albus waved his wand and they all felt the magic go through them, a Potter family tree grew in front of them with Hermione now the eldest Potter child and the Weasley's and Severus joined.

James hugged Hermione tightly. "Welcome to the family Miss Hermione Potter," James said.

Lily then hugged her new daughter. "Welcome to my heart Hermione Potter," Lily said.

Ron came down with Ginny. "Come on Harry everyone's about to arrive…" he trailed off.

Ginny smacked her brother's arm. "I told you we shouldn't interrupt," Ginny scolded.

Albus chuckled. "Never mind dear children the ceremony is over Hermione is now a Potter yes Harry, Hermione and Emmy you should run along and greet the party guests, what a conundrum it would be if the birthday boy was missing we'd have panic and chaos I dare not imagine what a befuddlement would ensue," Albus said the twinkle in his eye working full force.

The five kids weary of Albus's tendency to go on in a very roundabout way ran off Harry and Hermione quickly telling Ginny and Ron all that happened.

Emmy ran to keep up. "Herminny my sister now," Emmy said.

Hermione laughed. "Yeap, how about you call me Mione, My-O-Knee like that that's easier isn't it?"

Emmy nodded. "My sister Mione," Emmy said.

Everyone laughed and nodded as they went upstairs to the kitchen to wait for the guests.

"You wanna watch out Mione, Uncle James has a really hard hand," Ron said rubbing his bottom smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Well Ron, I guess I'm just lucky then Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly and Uncle Severus are my Godparents," Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry nodded rubbing his own bottom.

"Ouch," Ginny said with a grin. "Same as me only the other way around Uncle James and Aunt Lily and Uncle Severus are my Godparents too and I tell you it's a painful bunch," Ginny said.

The five got up to where everyone else was assembled just as Alice Longbottom, Neville, Cassie and his Grandmother Augusta Longbottom arrived by Portkey. Neville was the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione and Cassie was 5, Frank had been killed while Alice was pregnant with her.

Emmy ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Cassie, I got a new sister Mione, she been addopteded by my Mama and Daddy," Emmy said excitedly beaming pulling her friend along up to her room.

Everyone else laughed.

"The twins have been reattached dear god help us all." Sirius said winking.

Remus smiled at Alice looking around. "Sev's downstairs with Lily, James, Arthur, Molly and Albus, Lily and James just adopted Hermione." Remus explained. There was a lot of talk about Alice and Sev and neither adult did much to deny it.

"Thanks Remy," Alice said and went downstairs just as everyone else was coming up.

"Remus be a dear and get me a cup of tea, thanks," Augusta said.

Remus smiled and got up to make Augusta a drink of tea.

"Hey Neville how long till Cassie and Emmy get in trouble together do you reckon," Harry said grinning.

Neville gave a small grin and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew something had happened.

"What did ya do Nev?" Ron asked a little tactlessly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as did Ginny.

"How very tactful Ronald," Ginny said scathingly.

Neville smiled. "Nah its ok I got it for lying to Mum. Lying is a big one with her especially in front of Cassie," Neville said with a small grin.

Tonks was the next to arrive knocking over a table with a vile vase Petunia had given them last Christmas.

"Whoops sorry, wotcher Harry, nine now aint ya? How long before you're my boss then huh?" Tonks said grinning.

Remus shook his head and chuckled. "Blonde suits you Nymphadora," Remus said.

Tonks glared at the man she loved but would never give her the time of day. "Don't call me Nymphadora its Tonks Remus," Tonks said.

Sirius laughed dryly. "Oh Dora you really hate that name don't you," Sirius said.

Tonks glared at her mother's cousin. "You would two if your mother gave you an idiot name such as Nymphadora," Tonks said.

Sirius's bark of a laugh caused the seven adults who came into the room to raise their eyebrows confused, Albus smiling.

"Dora you forget my mother called me Sirius. How's that for an idiotic name?" Sirius said.

Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all burst into laughter. Mad-eye was the next to arrive apparating in growling and taking a swig from his hipflask.

Albus smiled. "Moody my dear friend so good of you to come," Albus said.

Slowly more and more of the order members came, since Harry went to a muggle school none of his muggle friends could come Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son were invited but they rarely came.

Once all of the guests had arrived Harry was led by his Mother into the family sitting room and presented with his pile of gifts. "Happy Birthday son," Lily said kissing his cheek.

"Wow thanks everyone really, thanks Mum, thanks Dad," Harry said.

James laughed. "Don't thank us yet son you don't know what's in them yet, Emmy, Cassie come down please Harry's opening presents and then there will be food and cake," James called hearing two little pairs of feet run down the corridor and down the stairs.

"Daddy, ne and Cassie are playing like we at Hogwarts, can Cassie sleep round pleeeease," Emmy asked hopping up and down on the spot.

James shook his head sadly. "Not today sweetie I think Harry's having friends to sleep," James said sadly.

Alice picked up Cassie. "I'd be happy to have Emmy at my place, she's no trouble," Alice said.

James looked at his daughter in awe and laughed, "Really? My daughter no trouble… are we talking about the same witch here?" James asked.

Emmy poked her tongue out at her Daddy. "Can I go Daddy please can I can I can I?" Emmy begged.

James laughed and kissed the top of his little girls head. "Go ask your mother but it is fine by me". James said putting her down and sending her off with a light swat to the bottom. "You sure Alice, you don't mind?"

Alice smiled. "No of course not, Emmy's wonderful, a handful I'll admit but she's normally very good with me and it gives Cassie someone to play with which is nice for her," Alice said.

James nodded. "Well thanks Alice, Neville can stay over if he wants so he'd not left out," James said.

Alice looked at James awkwardly. "Actually I had to umm deal with Neville lying to me earlier today so unfortunately he can't but that is very kind," Alice said.

James nodding smiling understandingly. "Don't worry Alice Molly, Arthur, Lily and I have had to take Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins in hand already today, hopefully that should keep them behaving now all we have to worry about is Cassie, Emmy, Percy, Charlie and Bill… remind me not to have any more kids," James said laughing at the end. He had to wonder if that muggle film Lily was so fond of actually had any grounding were things really cheaper by the dozen.

Harry opened his presents and thanked the giver for each gift, Hagrid's gift wasn't in the pile and Harry looked at the beaming half giant confused and a little weary not all of Hagrid's gifts were that safe.

"'Appy Burfday 'Arry," He said chuckling and pulling a magnificent white snowy owl out of his over large brown coat. "I thought you'd like 'er, good for when yuh come t' 'Ogwarts, yuh allowed an Owl, Cat, Rat or a Toad and I don't git on with cats to clingy, there weren't many Rats to choose from and a Toads no fun, I thought an Owl'd be jes great for yuh".

Harry smiled and got up and hugged Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid,"

Sirius had given Harry the new quick snatcher snitch, but he motioned Harry over to him. "Here Harry it's a Map of the Potter Mansion like the Marauders Map, name it what you want but it'll tell you where everyone is don't tell your any of the other adults I don't think they'd be too pleased and here give this to Fred and George. I'll give you one as well before you join Hogwarts. It's a second Marauders map I know Moony and Snape share the original, tell them it's 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to open it and 'mischief managed', but when they open it they should ask 'are we being watched?' the map will glow red and then they say 'we need an alibi' and then there dots will wonder about the castle but go no-one there not supposed to and act on their own accord so they can cause their own mischief without being caught," Sirius whispered. "The password for the Potter Mansion map is 'when did the Marauders go good?' and to wipe it still 'mischief managed', the new password is so James or Remus can't unlock it."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Uncle Sirius," Harry hugged his Godfather tightly and ran to join the twins and everyone else sharing with them what Sirius had given him and giving the twins the new and improved Marauders Map.

Lily clapped her hands. "Alright everyone outside for food now then cake," Lily herded everyone outside everyone wishing Harry a Happy Birthday as they passed. Everyone sat at the table grinning and enjoying the food Lily and Molly had prepared.

Charlie, getting irritated with his eldest younger brother's pompous attitude with Kingsley, hurled a spoon of mash at Percy smirking. Unfortunately Cassie and Emmy saw and copied, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione ducked under the table to avoid the sudden bombardment of food as Charlie, Bill, Sirius, Cassie, Emmy, Fred, George and Tonks all threw food about.

"Emily!" Lily's said furiously.

"Charlie! William! Fred! George!" Molly's said equally as furious.

"Cassandra!" Alice shouted.

"Sirius!" James shouted trying not to laugh.

"James this isn't funny," all three irate mothers scolded.

James bit back his reply as the three women turned on him. "No it isn't I'm sorry," James said.

Five heads popped up. "Is it safe?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny asked. The five of them less keen to have a second spanking than Fred and George seemed to be.

"Yes its safe kids, Emily go up to your room you're in big trouble little lady," Lily said speaking sternly to her youngest.

Emmy pouted but went up seeing her Mothers expression.

"Lily, James if we could borrow your offices that would be great and Remus if we could borrow you?" Molly asked.

Lily, James and Remus nodded.

"Charlie to Lily's office, William to James's, Fred, George your to go where Remus tells you to," Molly said sternly. She was most annoyed at her eldest and could see by Arthur's expression he was to, she would let Arthur deal with Bill and she would take Charlie to hand.

Alice looked at Lily. "Would you mind if Cassie and I join you upstairs in Emily's room?"

Lily smiled at her childhood friend. "Of course not Alice dear".

Alice looked sternly at her youngest. "Cassandra you march yourself up to Emily's room as well."

Remus looked sternly at the twins. "To Harry's room boys," Remus said.

"If you will excuse us Minnie if you would be so kind to keep on top of things here? And Sev you too?" Lily asked standing up ignoring James's playfully hurt expression.

Minerva and Severus nodded.

Lily got up and headed up to her youngest daughters room.

Alice looked at Severus. "Keep an eye on Neville for me please Sev?" Alice asked looking between her son and the man who had her heart.

"Of course Alice I'll make sure he's ok," Sev said.

Alice followed Lily up to Emily's room.

Molly and Arthur new the group enough to trust their three remaining kids were in good hands and went after their eldest sons. Remus followed after the twins shaking his head.

James looked at the six remaining kids. "Well done, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville that was very good of you and very responsible."

Remus got to Harry's room first and looked at the twins sternly, pulling a stone out of his pocket and transfiguring it into a mean looking hairbrush. "One spanking not enough for you boys? Have to go for two don't you? Well at the least you could have done something that respected other people's food and effort, but no you have to be wasteful and inconsiderate. I really thought you were better than this, boys, but obviously I was mistaken and this is something that's going to be happening a lot once you get to Hogwarts. So you better get used to sitting on a sore bottom or learn the cushioning charm pretty damn fast," Remus lectured as he sat down on the armless wooden chair kept in Harry's room purely for spanking looking both boys in the eyes.

James would have been the obvious choice but due to him having already dished out two spankings and that he had tried to be funny Remus had been Molly's point of call.

Fred and George studied their shoes seeming to be enrapt by them.

Remus clicked his fingers. "Boys look at me".

Both Fred and George looked up at him.

"Let me make this clear to you now boys, if you start or join a food fight in the great hall once at Hogwarts then I can guaranty you won't like the results. Since you will be dealing with me, Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie and possibly even Uncle Albus and the amount of hours of detentions you'll have will not be worth it," Remus said.

Since the boys were just a little bit small for their age Remus could just about fit them both on his lap at the same time still, it would be embarrassing for them but was very effective. "Both of you robes off trousers and pants around your ankle and to my side," Remus said.

Fred and George groaned, they had both been spanked together enough to know what this meant and what it was like, and they both knew they hated it. "Uncle Remus please we are too big for that aren't we, please?" they begged together.

Remus shook his head. "Now boys," Remus said unbendingly, in a tone that said you better do as you're told no or there will be big consequences.

They both obeyed quickly pulling their robes off and going to Remus's side pulling their trousers and pants to their ankles and standing by Remus's side.

Remus guided both boys over, it was a little bit of a snug fit but they both just about fit on and Remus held them in place with his left arm, his right coming crashing down on the still slightly pink cheeks. "You would think that after being spanked once already you boys would have enough sense to not join in a food fight, like Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville did, aren't you ashamed that your younger brother and sister showed you up in behaving better than you? I would be. You are supposed to set a good example, looks to me like you could do with copying them not the other way around," Remus lectured as he continued to spank the rapidly reddening cheeks in front of him. Going from right to left then left to right for a couple turns then making it random, so neither boy would know who or where the next swat would land. Once both boys were in tears Remus picked up the brush. "Now since this is your second spanking in one day it's going to be a little more serious and so I'm going to be using the brush now. I want you two to both keep control of your hands if they come up since I won't be able to hold your hand out the way I will have to focus the swats on your thighs and you won't like that at all," Remus said and with that brought the brush down on Fred's right red bottom cheek, George's next, going back to Fred's left this time. He kept up a random pattern holding the boys down firmly and lighting into their tails making sure his message was clear and that the boys would hopefully remember to behave for the rest of the day.

Fred and George wailed kicked and squirmed as much as they could, given the tight positions. They decided they truly hated Uncle Remus's spanking technique and prayed for the end to come quicker. Being so close while being spanked it was almost like receiving two spankings since one felt for the other.

Remus kept spanking hard making each swat count focusing a large portion of the spanked to the twins sit spots. "This boys, is what you can get used to if you continue this behaviour at Hogwarts. It will not be tolerated at all, and no-one will hesitate to pull you over their knees and spank you. Misbehaviour will be dealt with swiftly and firmly and it is time you learnt that," Remus said preparing to end the particularly hard lesson.

Both Fred and George were kicking and squirming struggling against the spanking. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the twins Remus brought the spanking to a close.

Remus helped both boys off his lap and into a hug. "This will always happen after a spanking a long hug and plenty of calm down time. I care about you two hellions very much, even if you don't understand the rules or how to obey them but we all still love you," Remus said smiling and hugging them in tightly.

Fred and George were hugging in tightly sobbing hard into Remus.

He rocked them both gently humming a low almost growling sound, it had comforted the twins since they were very young, it took a while but eventually Remus managed to calm the twins. "Now boys please at least for the rest of today please behave. I have a funny feeling the next person may be Severus and he is no easy spanker especially when ticked off. I think Charlie and Bill can tell you he has a hand of steel really boys," Remus said softly sighing.

The twins nodded. "We'll try Uncle Remus, why'd you have to spank so hard?" They said together sniffling.

"You two needed to learn, if your first spanking was so ineffective then this one had to be much harder to get the message across," Remus said matter-of-factly but with a soft undertone showing he still cared hugging them close to him.

~o~

Molly marched Charlie into Lily's office by his earlobe furiously. "Charles Marcus Weasley, how dare you start a food fight while at a guest's house – or anywhere for that matter. In front of your younger brothers and sister and Harry and his two sisters and Neville and his little sister no less. They are all younger than you and William and they look up to you. I am horrified you would do such a thing," Molly lectured. She pulled her 16 year old sons trousers and pants down to his ankle, forcing him over her lap, summoning her hairbrush and putting a sound amplifying spell on the room; she was thinking the extra humiliation of knowing everyone could hear would be good for her second eldest son. Molly began spanking hard with her hand as soon as the brush arrived releasing some of her fury on her almost of age son.

"This is just a small taste of how embarrassed I am at your behaviour. You're lucky your fathers paddle is at home and I am far to upset with you to go back and get it or I promise you would be getting a roasting with that. As it is, I think my hairbrush will do perfectly fine. I hope you know that everyone can hear everything that's going on in here," Molly scolded as she continued to colour her sons bottom a bright red, eliciting some light squirming and the occasional yelp.

"You are supposed to set an example. You are a Gryffindor Prefect and instead of setting a good example for Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Cassie and Emmy you actually start a food fight. You don't only participate in one – which thanks to you Cassie, Emmy, Fred and George are getting spanked for – but you initiated it. I am absolutely disgusted in your behaviour. If you're not careful I might decide you're not mature enough for Hogwarts and just keep you at home for a year," Molly scolded, switching to the brush when the squirming got a little more distressed. Due to her son being 16 she knew it would be a while before tears, but she had been spanking him since he was old enough to understand it, so she knew where his most sensitive areas were and she focused a lot on the sit spots and very upper thighs not that his bottom was neglected at all. By the time she was half way through his bottom was bright red and hot to the touch and even he could tell tears weren't that far off.

"Spread your legs so I can get to the inside of your thighs," Molly commanded. Normally she'd just tap the middle of the two thighs but she wanted to heighten the embarrassment. "Don't forget everyone in the whole Mansion and outside can hear this loud and clear Charles Weasley, and if you ever pull a stunt like this again your father will take his belt to you for sure, I have little doubt that is what your brother William is getting," Molly continued to lecture.

Molly was infuriated by her second eldest son's behaviour and was making that perfectly clear to his bottom, which was very much paying the price.

Charlie was becoming far more distressed and was crying out at a lot of the harder smacks pleading. "Ow Mum please ok, ok oow I'm sorry please," Charlie pleaded.

Molly began her attack on her son's inner thighs and that seemed to do the trick.

Charlie felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks and once the dam opened it broke, and it didn't take long for the 16 year old to be crying like a toddler.

Molly stopped the spanking after a final ten very hard final spanks making the last one the hardest right to the centre of his bottom, she then let him up and had to suppress a smile as Charlie performed the time honoured well spanked child dance. Molly stood up and marched her son into the corner. "You just stand there and think about why sitting is going to be so problematic for you for the next few hours," Molly said. Her voice only retained a hint of her sternness having already forgiven her son; she just wanted him to feel the effects of his well spanked bottom a little longer. In fact, at home at least, Charlie had gotten to the age where he was earning spankings less and less, not because Molly and Arthur let things go but more because Charlie was becoming more and more responsible. After making Charlie stand in the corner for ten minutes she called him out having sat down on the sofa in Lily's office and she opened her arms up to him to give him a hug.

Charlie walked quickly into the waiting open arms.

Molly ended the sound amplifying charm concentrating on offering her son comfort and forgiveness. "We all love you so much Charlie. You're a brilliant young Wizard and I'm so proud to call you my son and you're a brilliant big brother, but the misbehaviour needs to stop because we trust you to look after your younger siblings and James and Lily trust you to baby-sit Harry, Hermione and Emily. However if you misbehave, they are going to misbehave for you aren't they? Set them a good example and show them you are responsible or we will have to call you a babysitter instead I'm sure Severus would agree to babysit," Molly said hugging her son tightly.

~o~

Arthur led Bill firmly up to James's office his face set in determined fury. "William Arthur Weasley, I am absolutely livid with you young man. How dare you act like a two year old and throw food about? You should be ashamed of yourself, and at someone else's house. Have your Mother and I taught you absolutely nothing? I don't care how long we have known the Potter's and how friendly we are with them you do not throw food around like an infant. How old are you William? Because last time I checked, you were eighteen years old, but by the way you are acting I'd say you are not even out of nappies," Arthur scolded.

Bill was very worried at the moment; his dad seemed to be generally pissed off. Ok, the food fight hadn't been the smartest idea, but with his dad in this mood there was a huge risk he'd use his belt, something Bill had only felt twice and both times he swore he'd never do anything to provoke his father into using again. But here he was 18 years old and yet again his father was furious.

"Get that robe off, trousers and pants around your ankles, hands on your head and go stand in the corner William. I am simply to furious to deal with you right now, your younger brother and sister, Harry, Hermione and Neville all knew better than you, they all did. I just can't believe you would do this," Arthur said running a hand through his hair. Arthur watched Bill comply with his orders and he picked a book from James's bookshelf and transfiguring it into a hefty paddle, debating on whether or not to use that or the belt. Bill was 18 now and should be setting an example to his younger brothers and sister not showing them how to misbehave, but he loathed to use the belt on his sons; it was a crude spanking implement and there was not all that much control, but maybe since Bill was an adult in the eyes of the world now he deserved it. Arthur nodded and transfigured the paddle back into a book and replaced it.

Bill heard his father get a book out and felt the magic stir and breathed a huge sigh of relief it wasn't the belt. As far as he could tell anyway. The sound of his mother yelling and spanking his eldest younger brother were very loud and clear, clearly she was using a sound amplifying charm, poor Charlie. Bill's heart fell when his Dad returned something to the bookcase and he almost whimpered. It was the belt he was going to get the belt. He was 18 but he had a lot of respect for that implement and he could barely control the tears that wanted to just fall from his eyes at the thought of that.

Arthur cleared his throat and knowing Bill was listening even if he didn't want to. He stood up and went to the corner in which the spanking chair belonged and brought it out of the corner setting it in the middle of the room, watching his son squirm in anticipation. He might have been eighteen, but the knowledge that he was about to get a very painfully thorough arse warming still made him act like someone half his age. Arthur then slowly unbuckled the thick belt and slid it out of the hoops in his jeans, watching Bill shudder and feeling a twinge of guilt and regret. He really hated having to do this to his son. "Alright Bill come here and bend over the chair gripping the rung feet outside the legs press up close and tight bottom raised," Arthur said sealing his son's fate.

Bill did as he was told making sure his legs were ruler straight, slightly spread, his back slightly arched and his head dipped. He hated this position; there was no dignity in it and it was very exposed – although not as bad as the diaper position his Mum used occasionally, now that was humiliating.

"You're eighteen years old so I'm going to give you three times your age so that's fifty four, I don't expect you to count, but I do expect you to stay in position. I don't mind some squirming but you're to keep your bottom presented and your hands on that rung if they come off I will have to repeat the stroke and you risk getting extras. You're already getting a large amount of smacks I really don't want to add to it," Arthur told his son. Arthur stepped back letting the leather of the belt rest on his son's bottom for a bit before bringing it back. He watched his adult son's bottom clench in anticipation and he waited for it to relax, once it had he brought the belt down hard and fast. Then he brought the belt back letting the pain reach its peek then repeated the stroke a little lower, making most of the stroke overlap the red stripe produced by the previous stroke.

The belting continued in this manner Bill getting more and more vocal until Arthur cast a silencing charm on the room. By the time the fiftieth stroke had been laid on hard Bill was crying hard and only just keeping in position his knuckles white with the effort of holding on tightly.

Arthur put a bit more into the next three swats. "Last one Bill and it's going to hurt but I want you to stay in position till I give you permission to come up," Arthur said. He gave the last stroke making it the hardest yet.

Bill jerked and howled his hold almost breaking but then once he realised it was over he slumped over the chair sobbing very hard.

Arthur began to rub his eldest sons back. "Ok Bill you can get up now. You're forgiven and loved. I'm so proud to call you my son. We all are, you're such a credit to your mother and me wonderful brother to your little brothers and sister, and an excellent role model to the Potter kids. And everyone here in this house loves you," Arthur said helping his son up and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," Arthur said hugging his son tightly letting him cry on his shoulder. He sat down on James's leather sofa and pulled Bill onto his lap and letting him cry it out.

Bill may be eighteen but he still let himself be comforted after a spanking.

~o~

Alice followed Lily up into Emily's room, both of them seeing their youngest daughters sat there looking guilty, both had a stray tear trickling down their little cheeks.

Lily looked sternly at her daughter. "Emily Lily Potter you know we don't throw food little lady that was very naughty, I don't care who is doing it you know better," Lily said sternly to her youngest daughter.

Alice looked at Cassie. "Cassandra Alice Longbottom you're five years old now and a big girl you know so much better than to throw food about that was very naughty and rude," Alice said.

Lily brought the spanking chair out of the corner and set it in the middle of the room.

Alice conjured an identical chair and sat it back to back with Lily's chair.

"Emily come here please little lady," Lily said sternly sitting down and keeping a stern forceful expression.

Alice did the same. "Cassandra come here as well please missy," Alice said.

Emily sniffled and walked up to her Mummy. "Mama I'm sorry," Emily said.

Lily ignored her daughters comment and picked her up, placing the little four-year-old over her lap.

Cassie walked to her Mummy's side as well. "Mummy I'm sorry please don't spank me," Cassie said.

Alice similarly ignored her youngest child's comment and settled her over her lap raising her robe and skirt and pulling down her Adder Arrows panties – Adder Arrows being her favourite Quidditch team.

Lily raised her daughters robes and tucked them up the skirt of her dress following and then she pulled the pink Unicorn panties down to her ankles. "Emily Lily Potter, Mama and Daddy tell you all the time that you do not throw food at dinner time. You're not ever to throw food like a baby. You know that and I am very disappointed in your behaviour you're four years old not four months," Lily scolded. She started spanking the tiny bare bottom presented to her over her knees, her hand coming down sharply but fairly lightly on her little girls bottom making sure they were fairly light but stingy enough to make an impression on her youngest child's bottom.

"Cassandra Alice Longbottom, as you well know I expect you to behave yourself while at a guest's house and throwing food around is not how to behave yourself. I know other people were doing it, but I don't care. You are responsible for your own actions and no-one else's. Your big brother, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all knew how to behave, like you do, and they did not throw food about," Alice scolded spanking a little harder than Lily was spanking Emily, due to one the fact Cassie hadn't been in her own home and that Cassie was a year older.

The two mothers spanked in synchronisation, however their young wards reactions were not in sync Emily was crying begging and squirming as much as she could, Cassie was squirming but trying to be complacent not begging as much as she normally would.

Lily finished first picking her daughter up off her lap and crushing her to her chest

Emily clung to her Mother tightly sobbing into her hard, Lily rocked her and sung softly into her ear trying to reassure and comfort her.

"I-I-I s-s-sooooorry Mama," Emily said sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

Lily hugged her tightly pulling her panties back up and rubbing her bottom gently. "I know you are baby, I know you are. Mama forgives you and loves you very much. Everyone forgives and loves you," Lily said soothingly.

Alice finished up her own daughters spanking and led her over to the corner tucking her skirt and taking her robe off. "Just five minutes angel, no rubbing," Alice said softly.

Lily continued to rock and console her youngest child.

Finally, after five minutes – which felt like five hours to little Cassie – Alice called her out of the corner, picking her up and clutching her close in her arms. "It is ok baby I forgive you and I love you so much you are so precious to me," Alice cooed.

Lily and Alice hugged their youngest children tightly and whispered reassurances to them each, the loud sound of Charlie's punishment still clear.

"Let's go back out Mama needs to tidy up the mess and make sure Daddy and Uncle Sirius haven't set fire to anything," Lily said smiling at her daughter standing up and carrying her daughter downstairs.

Alice, holding Cassie, followed.

They were the first to get back outside and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Minerva, Sirius, James, Percy, Hagrid, Severus, Augusta, Albus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley were already tidying. Shortly after Remus arrived back with Fred and George who went up to apologise to James and Lily for causing such a mess.

"It is ok boys you're forgiven and loved. You'll hear no more of it, just please help us tidy up," Lily said enveloping the boys in a tight hug.

James hugged Fred and George after Lily assuring them they were forgiven.

Fred and George nodded and started to help.

Next down was a tearful Bill and Arthur.

"I'm really sorry Aunt Lily, Uncle James, I'm sorry for influencing Emily and causing my brothers to make such a mess," Bill said.

Lily hugged Bill tightly as did James afterwards.

"Oh Bill love its fine honestly, apology accepted and you are loved and forgiven," Lily said.

Finally Molly and Charlie came back down and Charlie walked up to Lily and James. "Aunt Lily, Uncle James, I'm really sorry for starting the food fight and messing up Harry's birthday meal," Charlie said.

Lily smiled at Charlie and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Charlie hun, its ok we forgive you and love you so much consider yourself fully forgiven," Lily said.

James nodded giving Charlie a second hug.

Everyone sat back down to finish the meal and Lily brought out a splendid birthday cake, decorated like a Quidditch pitch. Everyone sang happy birthday to Harry. The twins, Charlie and Bill chose to remain standing throughout the rest of the celebrations. Harry blew out the nine floating candles and everyone gave him the three cheers as he cut into the huge rich chocolate cake. Lily then cut out slices for everyone. It tasted wonderful, rich, sweet, chocolaty, goodness with thick sweet sugary icing. They were all fat and full when they were finished and sat outside talking. Eventually the kids got antsy and begged the adults to play Quidditch with them with Harry's new Quidditch ball set.

Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Bill formed a formidable Quidditch team, playing against James, Arthur, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Alice and Severus. Harry and James playing seeker, Fred, George, Sirius and Severus playing beaters, Tonks, Lupin, Alice, Ginny, Ron and Bill played chasers finally Charlie and Arthur playing keeper.

Lily and Molly watched the match with Hagrid, Albus, Augusta, Tonks, Kingsley, Percy, Hermione, Neville, Cassie and Emmy. Once Harry had stolen the snitch from right under James's nose, which lead to a round of teasing for James about his nine year old son being a better seeker, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Hermione, Neville, Cassie and Emily made two five aside teams only playing chasers keepers and one beater. Emily and Cassie were awful players and Charlie and Harry were brilliant, so Charlie and Harry were made captains with Emily on Harry's team and Cassie on Charlie's team. Ginny and Ron were also on Harry's team, with Fred and George on Charlie's team Hermione on Harry's team and Neville on Charlie's team.

They played until dark the teams mixing about all the time one time they had Harry Ginny, Fred and George on one team together they had flattened Hermione Neville Charlie and Ron, they played first to 100 points and that game had lasted seconds.

Lily and Alice came out as the sun finished setting.

"Emmy, Cassie, Nev its time to go home now say goodbye to everyone," Alice said smiling.

Harry helped Emmy to go back down and helped her dismount. Fred helped Cassie, Charlie helped Neville and George helped Hermione. Ron and Ginny, being fairly decent fliers, didn't need any help.

"Come on kids inside now it's getting dark," Lily said smiling and ushering the eight children inside.

Alice picked up Cassie who was getting tired and a little grumpy.

Lily picked up Emmy.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Charlie were laughing and messing about teasing each other when Hagrid came to the door. "Lily I best be off with Albus and Minnie gotta get back to 'Ogwarts and see to the bow truckles their a bit under the weather, I'll see you Charlie, Fred an George once term starts again you boys are gunna find it hard to cause mischief once you get there I'll tell yuh," Hagrid said.

Molly came up behind Hagrid. "Hagrid please don't challenge them like that Charlie come on we best be off as well Lily, are you ok to have Fred and George as well or is that a bit much for you?" Molly asked.

Sirius grinned from behind Molly. "Prongs won't mind those two are brilliant Marauders in the making," Sirius said with his bark of a laugh causing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to start laughing, even Lily had to chuckle.

"They're most welcome to stay Molly, so long as they want to Remus, Sirius and Severus will be here to help out if things get a little out of hand," Lily said with a smile. "Alice is taking Emmy, so it'll be Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George we should be about to cope with the six of them between the five of us," Lily finished.

Molly smiled and nodded. "Come on then Charlie, let's get home Bill and Percy are arguing and you father wants us to get home before he has to start making threats," Molly said.

Charlie grinned, one of his favourite sports involved winding up his eldest younger brother. "Ok Mum see ya Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Cassie, Emmy, Aunt Lily happy birthday Harry," Charlie said a glint in his eye.

Charlie went to his mother and took her hand; the two twisted on the spot and disappeared with a crack.

Alice smiled at Lily and Emmy. "We best be off as well Lily, Mum will take Neville and I'll take the girls. Accio Emily's night stuff and clothes for tomorrow," Alice said flicking her wand to get the clothes.

Lily handed Emmy to Alice. "Be good Emmy or you'll be getting a telling off once you get home or maybe even a spanking. Alice has permission to spank you as well as Augusta if your naughty, but if Mummy or Daddy have to come get you because you've been naughty you'll be in much more trouble," Lily said sternly.

Alice had only recently become a close friend through Neville and Harry meeting. Lily and Alice had been close friends in school but when James and Lily had to go into hiding they lost contact with a lot of their friends and so Lily wanted to make sure Emmy understood it would be no different than staying at the Burrow.

Emmy nodded. "I be good Mama, I love you. I love you too Hawry," Emmy said as she went to Alice willingly.

Augusta came out and offered her hand to Neville, for side on apparition, they turned and twisted on the spot and were gone with a loud crack Alice taking Emmy and Cassie moments later, from inside there were another two cracks and finally the Potter Mansion was a little less hectic with all the guests having gone and only six children and five adults remaining.

"Come on kids let's get you all ready for bed, you know where your stuff is kept in here, you don't have to go to bed straight away but its calm down time now, with hot chocolate and some biscuits, you can all camp in the den tonight if you want but if you keep James, Sirius, Remus, Severus and I up then you'll be separated," Lily said ushering the kids inside. She took a deep calming breath when she saw James and Sirius rolling around on the floor and that the living room looked like a bomb site.

"Remind me again who the children are? Go on kids leave the two five year olds to their squabble and go upstairs and get ready. I expect you in nightclothes you all down in the den in ten minutes. I'll send Remus or Severus down to enlarge the smaller sofa bed for you boys, Hermione Ginny you can share the larger one," Lily said pointing the kids upstairs and setting about repairing the room shaking her head and sighing, then freezing both James and Sirius.

"I cannot believe you James you are a father of a nine and four year old last I checked five year olds could not spawn nine year olds, and Sirius for the love of god you are an adult – physically anyway – you can no longer wrestle about on the floor without causing damage. I expect you to keep that in mind. You are both acting like a pair of five year olds now please stop before I send the pair of you to bed like little kids," Lily said lifting the hex and glaring at her husband and Sirius with a look that plainly stated she was not to be messed with.

Severus was already down in the den making the floor comfortable enough to sleep on, while Remus was in the kitchen brewing hot chocolate so the kids could calm down, and brought out a strong coffee for Lily.

"I don't know how you cope actually living with James sharing a dorm with him for six years at Hogwarts was enough for me," Remus said smiling fondly at Lily.

Lily laughed and took the coffee from Remus. "I seem to recall you were happy enough to be his and Sirius' best friend since the first year. Didn't you even go and stay with him during the summer occasionally? How on earth did you cope? At least I have the fact that I love the guy. I mean what excuse did you have?" Lily asked laughing.

"I have the fact I have to make sure he and Sirius don't kill themselves or other people," Remus said.

James and Sirius both looked at Remus and Lily with fake hurt expressions.

"Alright ladies enough gossiping about us devilishly handsome young men now," Sirius said, which Severus, Lily and Remus burst into laughter about.

"I guess I'll have to re-evaluate the size of your ego there, Sev is the den all ready?" Lily asked.

Severus smiled and nodded. "Sure is, I've enlarged the smaller sofa bed and made the floor soft enough to sleep on and transfigured some extra cushions also put a sound lowering charm on the room so that we can hear them but not well enough to be kept up and I've given it an intelligence marker so that anything I think we would need to hear we will be able to," Severus said.

James had to be impressed by the man's spell work and smiled to show appreciation. "Thanks Severus, you are a good bloke its just seven years of resentment are a little hard to forget, I know I shouldn't and I try not to but…" James said.

Severus interrupted James. "James its ok I know we were little idiots with rather blown up views of ourselves I wasn't exactly innocent myself I cursed you as much as you cursed me," Severus admitted.

James nodded.

Sirius looked awkward. "But you didn't gang up four on one on one of us," Sirius said feeling guilty.

Severus laughed. "No your right I didn't Sirius but neither did you Remus never cursed or attacked me like I did him and that other little rat wasn't much use with a wand," Severus said.

The five adults feel silent at the mention of the friend who had betrayed them it was due to Severus they were alive and well. Peter had been a spy for Voldemort and as soon as Severus had realised he had told Albus which gave him time to protect the Potters in a much better way. Unfortunately Voldemort had found Harry at his Grandparents; although his Grandmother Emily had sacrificed herself for Harry which Albus suspected had been the reason for Harry surviving. Voldemort was either dead or as close to death as one could be and had not resurfaced.

~o~

Hermione got changed in her new room smiling to herself. She had wanted to be a Potter for almost five years now since she and Harry had started primary school and gotten along straight away, Harry had seen her do accidental magic and begged Albus to test her and since then she had visited the Potter home often. Her home she thought now with a smile changing into her pink Barbie nightdress putting on her pink dressing gown.

Ginny also had her own room for when she stayed in the Potter Mansion although she usually stayed with the boys until she fell asleep and James, Lily or someone would carry her into her room she got dressed into a pair of pink pyjama's with wands and snitches on them brushing her hair out and letting it fall loosely down her back.

Ron had his own room in the Mansion as well but he preferred staying in Harry's room and so that's where most of his stuff was kept. The boys got dressed together both getting into Chudley Canon's Quidditch pyjama's grinning. Harry planned to sneak some of his birthday chocolate and sweets down into the den, hopefully if they did get caught it would be by Uncle Sirius he rarely spanked them for anything occasionally though but when he did spank you it was nothing too big, he was there softest parental figure.

Fred and George also had their own rooms, but more often than not they opted to share a room of course, James or Lily sometimes had to come up and separate them, but usually they just let it go. They got changed into identical red dragon pyjamas and planned all the mischief they could get into making their plans nice and fool-proof. Funny how often fool-proof plans are anything but fool-proof.

The six kids ran downstairs to the Den giggling and settling in on their beds for the night seeing all the pillows and grinning immediately planning a pillow fight. Remus came down levitating a tray of hot and steamy hot chocolate loaded with marshmallows, cream, and white chocolate flakes plus a selection of chocolate biscuits.

"Take it easy, ladies first, Ginerva, Hermione here you go," Remus said handing down the mugs to Ginny and Hermione. He put the plate of biscuits down on the coffee table so the kids could help themselves.

"Thanks Uncle Remus," the girls chorused poking their tongue out at the boys.

"Then the birthday boy," Remus said handing Harry his mug of hot chocolate. "Then Ronald," Remus said handing Ron his mug. "And finally the terrible twosome Gred and Forge," Remus said smiling and handing the final two cups of hot chocolate to the twins. "Try not to stay up too late and keep us poor adults up too late. I'm sure your backsides are still just a little tender and a second or third in two of our cases, trip over someone's knee is less than desirable I am sure and we adults need to rest our poor hands at some point," Remus said dimming the lights with his wand. "Oh and try to leave the house standing that spanking would not be worth it," he teased and then left the kids to their hot chocolate.

Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny and George immediately got into a talk about Quidditch. Hermione who was not such a Quidditch fan buried her nose into a book like she did most of the time. The debate started off just joking and some mild teasing but after a while it got a little heavy Harry, Ron and Ginny arguing heatedly with Fred and George, as things always did they escalated and the five ended up tussling about on the floor kicking and scratching in play at first but it was getting more and more serious.

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Severus were upstairs drinking coffee. The air seemed cleared between James and Severus and a little clearer between Sirius and Severus, they'd never be best buddies but there wouldn't always be hatred. They heard the ruckus coming from down in the den.

Sirius grinned. "Ah the sweet music of mayhem oh it is like music to my ears it has been too long," Sirius said.

Lily picked up the Daily Prophet and smacked Sirius on the side of the head with it. "Sirius do NOT encourage them," Lily scolded.

James got up. "I'll go down and see why they are killing each other, Remus… Severus care to join me?" James said knowing his wife was about to give Sirius another dressing down and he had no wish to be included.

The three men got up and went down to the den quickly and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George rolling about on the floor and a few smashed items.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron stop that right now," James said sternly levelling a glare with the flustered looking kids. "Can any of you explain why you are trying to kill each other?" James asked his tone seeming light and conservational but with a firmer under tone.

"Ron and Harry said the Chudley Canon's are the best but we say the Richmond Rockets, Ginny supports the Holyhead Harpies but she's going on about the Chudley Canon's only because Harry is," Fred and George said trying to put as much innocence into their voices as possible.

"I am not Chudley Canon's are way better than the Richmond Rockets they couldn't hit a bludger at Hagrid if he was two inches in front of them and their possession time is so short it's not even measurable, their seeker would be able to see Hagrid if he was standing butt naked…" Ginny said having a fiery temper to match her fiery red hair.

"Enough Ginny," James said sternly eyeing Ginny firmly with a look that dared her to challenge him. "Right if the five of you can't stop bickering over something as stupid as Quidditch teams then you will be separated. Why don't you read or play some exploding snap, chess, or something. If we have to come down and stop you fighting again then there will be sore arses for all those involved," James said sternly.

Severus and Remus nodded Severus fixing the broken lamp and vase.

James' words were rewarded by five hanging heads and mumbled.

"Yes Uncle James," mumbled the four Weasley's.

"Yes Daddy," Harry mumbled.

James nodded and smiled at the five kids. "Now enough with the glum looks have fun," James said as he smiled when they all smiled back at him.

The three adults went back up slowly hoping Lily had finished chewing Sirius out for the moment.

"Lily got quite a temper on her doesn't she?" Severus said smiling at James.

James grinned back. "How else do you think she keeps me, Sirius, Remus, you and ten more children under control?" James said back grinning.

"Being the world's kindest and most loving mother helps with the other ten children its dealing with you, Sirius and Severus that is the challenge," Remus said chuckling.

"Are we forgetting someone Moony, a certain werewolf that is also afraid of an annoyed Lily with a wand," James said grinning.

"To be fair anyone in their right mind would run away from an annoyed Lily when she has a wand close to hand," Severus said chuckling which had all three men laughing.

"Padfoot seems to like winding her up though. I've always wondered if he had a death wish," Remus said offhandedly.

"She wouldn't kill him," Severus said seriously noticing the looks on James's and Remus's faces. "Not that the thought isn't tempting to her, I'm sure, but she wouldn't want to leave her kids with you being the primary caregiver James. I'm sure that thought alone stops her. Molly might come by and feed them but the trouble they would get into," Severus explained to which Remus burst into laughter.

James nodded laughing as well. "Fair point Sev, I think that might be a strong deciding factor for her all things considered," James said.

~o~

Down in the den the kids were playing a rather loud and exuberant game of exploding snap. Harry and Ron having convinced Hermione to put her book down for two seconds to join them in the game which, as things did, led on to the pillow fight. Shrieks of laughter and squeals could be heard coming from down in the den and the five adults now about ready to turn in were confused, it didn't sound like they were fighting but they were up to something.

As games did it had gotten to an all-out war level. Everyone was pink cheeked, a little out of breath and covered in feathers from three exploded cushions, stood or crouched in defensive positions trying to catch their breath.

Fred was the first to reintegrate the pillow fight sneaking up on Ron and whacking him on the back of the head. Since they were in teams Hermione jumped in to Ron's defence and George attacked Harry restarting the paused pillow fight.

Lily snuck down to see what was going on and smiled seeing that is was indeed harmless fun. She quickly fixed the broken and burst pillows and transfigured some more and snuck back upstairs, pillow fights were harmless enough especially since they were all just children and roughly similar ages, the adults all turned in for the night.

The pillow fight continued for a good hour or two more it getting more and more out of control and serious the blows becoming harder as more adrenaline pumped into their blood streams. Hermione had already cut her lip and Harry's pyjama trouser leg was torn and one knee badly bruised the other bleeding. Ron's eye was coming up black pretty fast and he had twisted his ankle. Ginny, Fred and George seemed the only three uninjured as of yet.

Ginny whacked George hard across the face and he acted without thinking forgetting it was his seven year old little sister he was hitting he swung the pillow as hard as he could into the side of her head. If Ginny had not been standing right next to the wall she might have been fine but as the pillow collided with her head it sent her straight into the wall and her head connected to the wall with a sickening crunch. For everyone watching it happened in slow motion but also at the speed of light, one second she was stood playing the next she had fallen to the floor as Hermione screamed.

"Fred wake up Uncle Sev, Ron Uncle Sirius, George Uncle Remus, Hermione wake up our parents," Harry said as he ran to Ginny trying to get her to talk to him.

The other four ran up doing what Harry said. Hermione's scream had woken every adult in the house up all of them surprised not sure what had woken them.

Hermione reached her parents room first. "Mum, Dad quickly Ginny's been hurt," Hermione said panicked and James and Lily jumped out of bed forgetting about slippers and dressing gowns just running down the stairs.

Ron reached his destination next. "Uncle Sirius Ginny's been hurt," Ron said terrified for his sister.

Sirius jumped out of bed and ran down with Ron.

Fred reached the room Severus usually stayed in and he burst in. "Uncle Severus Ginny knocked her head and she isn't moving," Fred yelled terrified for his sister pulling the covers back from Severus.

Severus jumped out of bed and ran down as well worried for the youngest Weasley, his Goddaughter.

George was the most upset as he reached the room Remus always slept in. "Uncle Remus, Uncle Remus, I didn't mean to but it happened. She got hurt I didn't mean to hit her with the pillow that hard please," George said.

Remus got up with a start. "George calm down what's wrong?"

George was beyond being calm. "It's Ginny I hit her with the pillow she hit her head and fell down."

That was all Remus needed and he got up and ran down as well.

The adults got down to the den pretty much one after the other.

Harry was sat there lightly shaking Ginny. "Come on Ginny wake up its going to be ok, please wake up," Harry pleaded.

Lily ran to Ginny and James ran to his son. "James send Molly a Patronus telling her Ginny's been hurt and we've taken the kids to St Mungo's then Floo over with Harry and Ron. Severus send Alice a Patronus asking her to watch Emily until someone comes to get her then Floo to the Burrow and ask if they want someone to watch Bill, Charlie and Percy so they can come to St Mungo's. Sirius, Remus help James with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione please," Lily said quickly as she scooped Ginny up and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace in the Den and stepped in quickly shouting St Mungo's.

There was a moment of shock until Severus cleared his throat. "Right everyone come on boys, Hermione run up and get some shoes and a cloak on and come back down James are you ok to Patronus Molly or do you want me to?" Severus asked.

Everyone seemed to get into action then, Harry and Ron helped a rather upset Hermione up to the cloak room where the shoes and cloaks where, Fred and a panicked George following. They quickly donned cloaks and shoes dashing back downstairs.

James sent a Patronus to Molly. "Ginny's been hurt in a pillow fight she's been knocked out, Lily's taken her to St Mungo's I'm about to follow with Sirius and Remus and the kids Severus is coming over to offer to watch Bill Charlie and Percy if you need him to."

Severus sent a Patronus to Alice. "Alice Ginny's been hurt so were all off to St Mungo's to make sure she's ok Lily asks if you could watch Emily until someone comes to pick her up if not send us a Patronus and someone will come and get her."

James grabbed Hermione's hand. "Right Hermione you're with me, Harry, Ron with Padfoot, Fred, George you're with Moony," James said. James threw more Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in with Hermione. "St Mungo's!"

Sirius stepped in next Harry on one side Ron on the other throwing Floo powder into the emerald green flames then grabbing Harry's and Ron's hands and shouting, "St Mungo's!"

Remus stepped in next Fred and George standing either side of him, Remus throw the Floo powder in offering his hands to the boys, both grabbed on to one tightly George really upset with himself. "St Mungo's," Remus said calmly and controlled.

Sirius was waiting for Remus and Fred and George. "James has taken Harry Ron and Hermione up to Ginny's room, it's just cracked skull she'll be up soon. The Healer's fixed the crack in seconds and we're just waiting for her to come around Lily's sent a Patronus to Molly so they might be here they might not," Sirius said leading Remus along to Ginny's room Lily having left a Patronus for them once they arrived.

They got into Ginny's room just as she was waking up a little dazed and with a slightly sore head.

Lily was sat by her bed holding her hand. "Ginny sweetie are you ok?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded, most of the pain was gone now.

"You just bumped your head, there was no blood or split skin, the healers have fixed you right up," Lily explained soothingly as Sirius, Remus, Fred and George, George looking pale faced and guilty, came into the room.

"Ginny I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just forgot please I'm so sorry," George said.

James went over and hugged George tightly. "It's ok George it was an accident. We know you didn't mean to hurt her. It was a pillow fight; things can get out of hand. You're not in trouble for letting things get out of control. There's no rules that say you can't have pillow fights just let this be a lesson to not get carried away," James said rubbing soothing circles on George's back.

Harry and Ron comforted a slightly distressed Hermione.

Fifteen minutes later a Patronus from Mr Weasley arrived. "Got the message, Molly and I trust Ginny is in safe hands if you want us to come and get her that if fine if not we trust you."

Lily smiled and patted her lap for Hermione to come sit on her lap, the panic over and Ginny totally fine she was beginning to wonder about the necessity of having everyone in the small private room Ginny was in. "James, Sirius, Remus, why don't you take the boys back? Hermione you can stay with me if you would like or go back with the boys. Ginny should be released soon and I think it's time you all got some sleep," Lily said.

Hermione walked up to her Mum and sat on her lap cuddling in she may have been almost ten but that didn't mean she was too old for hugs. Ever since she had met Lily Potter she had been an instant maternal figure for the young witch and the two had bonded on an indescribable level. Lily was the first person Hermione had confessed too and instead of hating her like she had thought Lily had adopted her and taken her away from her old parents. Hermione smiled already James and Lily were her parents in her eyes and Phil and Jane were already people of the past.

~o~

**There you have it, the first instalment of the How it Should Have Been world. Let me know what you want to see. Please review if you liked.**


End file.
